They're back
by vampirequeenxlilith
Summary: Five years ago, the girls mysteriously dissapeared. Now they're back and on a secret mission. Will they succeed? Why did they leave? And who will they meet along the way? (all blue, green and red pairing)


**New and improved 'the girls are acbk'**

Bubbles was waving the men in the moving truck goodbye, "BYE!" she wore a white sundress and her hair in her old pig tails.

Blossom was in the front lawn, bringing in the last of the boxes, "Where's Buttercup!?" she yelled upon entering the house. She wore a simple pair of jeans, white top and a red flannel shirt, her hair was in her signature ponytail, minus the pink ribbon.

"Yeah yeah, calm ya tits will ya!" Buttercup came walking down the stairs, then leaned on the banister "I'm here." She wore one of her many sports T and a headband, keeping her hair out of her face.

"Good, then will you please help? I want to be done with this by tomorrow, and there's still a lot to do," Blossom blowed her hair out of her face, _it's getting long, I should cut it soon._

"Ok, but what about Bubbles?" Buttercup noticed, it was more of an observation than a question though.

Blossom noticed it too, the blonde was gone, she let out a heavy sigh and put her hands on her supple hips, "Bubbles!" she walked towards the veranda, "Stop talking to the squirrels!"

A few moments later Bubbles came through the back door, with a solemn expression and her head hanging low.

"I was just greeting them…" Bubbles almost whispered in a quiet voice, and an almost pouty lip.

"Ok well, you can do that later. Besides, you can't talk to squirrels anyway, you know that," Blossom was getting impatient. She was tired and frustrated, and definitely wasn't in the mood to think of the past.

It took the girls just a couple of hours to be done with the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and even the garage.

The girls sat down in the kitchen, at the dining table. Blossom rested her hands on the table, folding them. After a moment passed, she took out six keys and laid them on the table: three were their house keys – which she duplicated for them – and the others were going to be their bedroom keys; their old bedroom, the master bedroom, and the old laboratory. She thought long and hard about it, about who's going to use which room, and she knew that deciding it was going to be a situation – they were most likely going to end up fighting.

"These are our house keys, don't lose them," she handed over their first key,

"and these are our bedrooms keys; our old room, the professor's room and the lab… Who wants what?" the other two girls eyes widen, and quickly Buttercup already snatched away one of the keys.

"Well, I'll be taking the old bedroom then," she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"No, wait Buttercup! I wanted our old room, I can't sleep in dad's room _or_ the lab!" Blossom begged, but Buttercup ignored her, already walking up the stairs.

"Oh no," Bubbles sobbed and complained about how horrible things were going to be here, now that they're back.

Blossom stood up and stroked Bubbles' hair, trying to comfort her, and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. "Don't worry, Bubbles. Buttercup took the wrong key anyway, you can have the old bedroom." She left the key in her hands, taking the other one with her.

"Shit! This isn't fair!" Buttercup swore, while hurling down the stairs "Blossom, give me that key!" she tried to violently yank her key out of Blossom's hand, she dropped it instead.

Buttercup was acting crazy and hysterical, Blossom hit her against the cheek.

"Buttercup, keep it together! Bubbles will take up that room, you can have the old lab, and I'll sleep in the professor's room, understood?"

Buttercup pushed her aside "Oh, alright! Just give it to our _pretty princess_ , like she doesn't already get whatever she wants!" first she kicked the door open to the lab, then slammed it shut. She sat against the door, "Fuck it," she swore quietly to herself. She held herself with her knees against her chest, trying some breathing methods she learned from Aunt Sally. She needed to calm down…

Finally Blossom calmed down, she could still feel her hand tingling from hitting with it. She saw that Bubbles was upset and tried comfort her. Bubbles moved away from her, however.

"I'm not a baby," she said, fists clenched, "you don't have to _always_ treat me like I'm such a defenseless baby," she left the old bedroom's key on the table, picking up dad's key off of the floor. "I'll take dad's old room," and she retreated to her new room.

Blossom sat down for a minute, rested her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she raised her hand up to Buttercup - something she hadn't done in a long time – and Buttercup exploding like that, it sure brought back a lot of memories. Despite the almost disaster, she nearly smiled.

But was reminded why they were doing here is the first place. They were going to have a hard time here, still so much which had to be done – but that would be for later. She wouldn't of anything anymore, she just wanted to take a rest.

When she walked up the stairs, she could hear Bubbles' sobbing in the hallway, right before dad's old room.

Blossom walked right up to her, and in an attempt to comfort her, put her arms around her. Bubbles responded by clinging onto her.

"Blossom, I'm so… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Blossom hushed her, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" after a good bawling, did Blossom take back the professor's old key,

"Just take the old bedroom, I'll sleep here." Bubbles left with no complaint, feeling relieved.

At first Blossom did worry about having to stay in the professor's old bedroom, but after a long and tiresome day like this… she didn't care anymore, she just wanted some sleep.


End file.
